If I were a girl
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: Yuri says that he wants to be engaged to girl rather than a boy. Wolfram is hurt about it and finds a way for Yuri to love him. He consults Anissina about it and found a way. What will happen if Wolfram really turned into a girl? The LAST CHAPTER is up!
1. Transformation: Wolfram is a what?

A/N: This is my first fan fic so I'm sorry if its not very good...please review afterwards!!

**If I were a girl...**

It was late at night when Yuri got out of the bath getting ready for bed. He wore his bathrobe and straight to his room. Along his way, he bumped into Anissina. "Heika, I have a new invention! Would you like to try it? I can't find Gwendal and Günter so can you please test it for me?"

"Uhm...It's a quite late at night and I'm out of energy so..." Yuri escapes Anissina by fleeing fast to his room then locking up the door. He changed into his pajamas and walked to his bed. Not so surprised that there is a lump under the sheets

"Wolfram! What are you doing in my bed again?!"

"Don't forget you are my fiancée you wimp!"

"You have your own room don't you?! And besides, it would be better if I was engaged to a girl than to a guy."

Those words really got to Wolfram. He could feel the fast beats of his heart. He thought that Yuri didn't really love him at all.

"If you say that so Yuri, Nevertheless, I stand my ground."

He stood up from the bed then walked to the door exiting the king's quarters with a loud blam of the door.

"I think I overdone it" Yuuri mumbled. "But at least I have my bed all to myself. But, would it be the same as Wolfram is here?"

It was late past midnight and Yuri haven't slept yet. He was still awake thinking about the blond prince he pissed off. Feeling the guilt from inside, he realized that he had done this to him so many times before. A tear shed from his Onyx eyes and he cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, at Wolfram's room...

_"You have your own room don't you?! And besides, it would be better if I was engaged to a girl than to a guy."_

Wolfram thought about what Yuri said... He would do anything for him to love him. He thought of a plan and he told himself that he would do it.

The next day…

Yuri woke up still feeling guilty. Still lying on the bed, he gazed at his window, looking at the rays of the sun intruding his room.

_I probably should be apologizing to Wolfram by now_

Wolfram was already awake. He was walking down the corridors and bumped into Anissina.

"Wolfram, have you seen Gwendal or Günter? I can't see them anywhere. I was going to allow them to test my new invention."

"Allow? Perhaps they are at the west side of the castle."

"I've been there so many times but I can't seem to find them."

Wolfram suddenly remembered those words that Yuri said last night… _"And besides, it would be better if I was engaged to a girl than to a guy." _He thought that it may sound crazy but it has to work out.

"Anissina, uhm… maybe you could do a favor for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to invent something that can turn me into a girl."

"Are you really sure?! It's the invention I want to try out on Gwendal."

"Can I do it?"

"Sure, follow me to my laboratory."

While Yuri was walking around the courtyard, he comes upon Conrad.

"Good morning heika"

"Don't call me heika, Nazukeoya"

"Sorry Yuri, so, where are you off to?"

"I was wondering, have you seen Wolfram?"

"I think I remember seeing him by Anissina's laboratory."

"Oh…Wha?!?!?!?! I thought the guinea pigs are Gwendal and Günter?"

With no passing second, he flees to Anissina's laboratory. As soon he got there, he blams through the door shouting Wolfram's name. He didn't see Wolfram there. Instead, he only saw a girl with a slender shape body, long curly blond hair, emerald green eyes, and milky white skin with breasts a bit smaller than Lady Cecilie's. Though, she was wearing Wolfram's uniform.

"Anissina, where is Wolfram?!"

"He is right here…or should I say she's right here."

"You mean, this girl?!"

"So, what can you say wimp?" Wolfram said in a lady like voice.

"Wolfram, I can't believe it. Is that really you? You're beautiful! But, why did you do this? Why?"

"You said you wanted to be engaged to a girl didn't you?"

"Yeah but I didn't say that you should go this far… I want you to stay to be who you really are."

"You really are a wimp. First, you wanted to be engaged to a girl. Then your change your mind."

"Gee, Wolfram I didn't realized that you really love me this much."

"Of course I love you my wimp. After all you are my fiancée."

"I have something to tell you that I should have said a long time ago."

"What is it wimp?"

"Don't call me a wimp! Is that I…I… I love you Wolfram!"

"Yuri, I…" Wolfram mumbled.

"I was just too scared to tell you." Yuri cried.

Anissina pushed Yuri so hard that is lips met Wolfram's. The kiss lasted for 15 seconds as both of them are shocked.

"I want you as a boy Wolfram. Be yourself."

"Hey Anissina, can you turn me back?"

"Uh…sorry about that but I can't. You could stay a girl about a month or so."

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" the couple chorused.

"Don't worry, I have a surprise for you."

Then Anissina fled out the door leaving the couple shocked. After a couple of minutes, Anissina came back with Lady Celi.

"Kawaii!!! Wolfram! Is that you?" Lady Celi shrieked running fast towards Wolfram giving him another of her world famous breast hugs.

"Mother, what are you…?" Wolfram mumbled.

"Now you're an exact replica of me! I'm going to prepare a dress for you for dinner. Then I'll dress you up just like I used to do when you were a baby. Oh! And we can go together for free trip of love!"

"Mother, I'm already engaged. You can't do this."

"Oh too bad, Come on lets get you a dress for dinner!" lady Celi Dragged Wolfram along.

That night, at the dining hall, Yuri, Gwendal, Conrad, and Günter was waiting for Wolfram and Lady Celi. The door opened and came in Lady Celi.

"Mother, where's Wolfram?" Conrad asked

"Actually, he's here. Come in Wolfy" called Lady Celi.

The door opened again. Wolfram was wearing a baby blue gown with high heeled shoes with his hair flinging freely on his shoulders. Everyone gazed in awe by Wolfram's standing out beauty. Conrad looked shocked as if he lost his arm again. Gwendal's eyes were twitching in amaze because his brother is really cute. Günter's eyes are as big as an owl's with a bleeding nose. Yuri stood up and took Wolfram's hand escorting him to his seat.


	2. The Royal Wedding

It's chapter 2!!!!!

"Lord Wolfram. You look…beautiful." Günter tried to say.

"You know, being a girl suits you more. Now isn't that right Conrart?" Gwendal commented.

"Brother, Yuri said that he prefers me as a boy. Now isn't that right Yuri?" Wolfram complained.

"Yes. It would be better if he's a boy but unfortunately, he has to stay being a girl for a month."

After dinner, Yuri announced that Wolfram and he would have their wedding the day after tomorrow.

The next day, everyone is busy preparing for the royal wedding. The halls are full of decorations, the dining halls are filled with mouth-watering delicacies, the nobles are busy preparing the speeches, and the honeymoon, and the soldiers are distributing invitations throughout the capital and the nation. Wolfram was brushing his hair when his mother came in holding a beautiful pink wedding gown. She hung it by the bed and approached her son or daughter (whatever…)

"Mother, where's Yuri?" he asked.

"He just went back to Earth to fetch his family. Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

"You know mother, I never dreamt to be married to a king before. Now, it's like a dream come true."

"I'm glad you'd be married to a fine man like him."

That afternoon, Yuri arrived with his family. Wolfram approaches them then Miko Shibuya kept on taking pictures of the castle.

"Ahh!!! Kawaii!!! Wolfram! You're so cute as a girl. Yuu-chan told me all about it." Miko cheered.

The couple gave a tour of the castle to Yuri's family and prepared their room.

The next day, is wedding day! The castle is filled with guests and nobles. Wolfram was facing the mirror wearing his white gown with the veil on. His mother peeped through the door saying, "Wolfram, it's time to go."

Wolfram walks through the courtyard riding on the carriage to the east side of the castle. As he dismounts, he fixes his hair, his dress and his veil. He hears the wedding march and his daughter, Greta, dressed in white walks down the aisle spreading flowers all over. Oh how cute she was. Then it was Wolfram's turn. He walks down the aisle, cherishing every step he takes as Miko takes a lot of his pictures. He reached the altar and met Yuri. Murata presides the wedding.

"Do you Lord von Bielefeld take Yuri Shibuya as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Wolfram answered.

"Do you Yuri Shibuya take Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I most certainly do." Yuri agrees.

_After a bunch of wedding words…_

You may put on the rings as you vow your love in front of the Great One.

Yuri inserted the smaller ring on Wolfram's left ring finger as he says blatant words of love. Then, Wolfram, doing the same thing.

"Yuri, you may kiss your spouse." Murata stated.

Yuri leaned over to Wolfram to kiss him as Wolfram does the same. They both kissed each other with passion and pure love. During the kiss, Lady Celi was squealing as Miko Shibuya was crying. Shori just smiled and Shoma was proud of his son.

After the wedding…

Wolfram and Yuri was in the carriage on their way to the other side of the castle.

Wolfram asked, "Yuri, we both now this but, will you still love me even if I turn back into a boy?"

"Yes of course Wolfram. And no matter if you're a boy or a girl, I will always love you."

"I love you too Yuri."

As they dismount from the carriage, they went in the dining hall as everyone gave them a round of applause. They all ate and had cake. They enjoyed their day.

That night, Yuri carried Wolfram by lover's carry. They lied down on their bed.

"Wolfram, would you mind if we make a baby?"

"No I wouldn't." he answered.

"Don't worry we'll do it soon."

The night went on as they enjoyed with love and bliss from now, to eternity…

A/N: Well, that's that. Please review! Thanks!!!


	3. The Surprise

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed!!!! Just like I promised, I update my fanfic... enjoy!! Warning, it's a bit pervy.

**Chapter 3**

It's been already two weeks ever since Yuri and Wolfram got married. And of course, the thing that Wolfram is still a girl doesn't change at all. It was already late in the morning when Conrad knocked on the door of the king's quarters. He knocked…no one answered. He knocked again… but no answer. He came to the thought that maybe his brother and his godchild is doing the sessions again.

Yuri was fast asleep when he felt the bed moving. He opened his eyes and Wolfram was right in front of him— wide awake.

"Good morning Yuri! Did you have a good sleep?" Wolfram cheered.

"(Yawning) Wolfram, I'm still tired. I'll get up later." Yuri snoozes off to sleep once more.

Wolfram went to the women's bath carrying his bathrobe and shampoo. He soaked himself there for about 10 minutes and started to wash his golden blond hair. He hums the Great Demon Kingdom's Symphony number 987. It's a song that lets him remember the moments when he was still a boy.

He heard voices. Two voices are from the other side of the big bath. He tired to approach to where it was coming from. Then he heard his mother-in-law and his mother's voice. He was within earshot so he eavesdropped on it.

"You know, when Yuu-chan was still young about three years old, he was really cute. I used to make him wear cute dresses and go with me to malls." Miko said.

"Ohh…I remembered when Wolfram was 15 years old I also used to dress him up too…"

Lady Celi answered.

"Huh??? Wolfram? When he WAS 15 years old??? Isn't that his current age?"

"He's 82 years old today."

"Really? Do you use any new beauty secrets?"

"Uh…yes I usually do. But, haven't his majesty told you how slow we age?"

"Nope, he didn't even tell me anything. Is it a beauty secret?"

"No, it's a natural occurrence to demons like us to age very slowly. We're five times older than what we seem to be."

"Oh is that so? Tell me about Wolfram."

"Okay, well, when he was little, I handed him to Conrad and let him grow by his side so he would practice brotherly love."

"You mean that Conrad, Wolfram and the cool-pony-tail guy are your sons?"

"Yes, but in different marriages."

"Oh, I have an idea! What if we prepare Wolf-chan a surprise dinner? I'll tell Yuu-chan about it."

"Sure, I'll tell the maids."

Wolfram heard it all. He heard about the conversation and the surprise. He quickly got out of the bath, wore his robe and exited the bath. He quickly went in the room and accidentally bumped into Yuri.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp! Sorry about that." He took wolfram's hand and picked him up.

Wolfram wore his military uniform instead of the usual gown that he wears. He goes to the courtyard and he prepares his Horse. He rides to take a quick trip to the flower field. He sat on the soft grass and made flower crowns. He suddenly felt a hug. It was Greta.

"Greta, why are you here? Who brought you here?"

Greta didn't answer. She was just running across the fields and gathering flowers. Then after gathering flowers, she came back to wolfram.

"Let's make flower crowns, necklaces and bracelets."

Then after they made flower crowns, they exchanged them and looked at the hills.

"You know Greta, this spot is great for watching the sunset and the stars."

"Really?"

Silence came in. neither of them talked for about five minutes or so.

"Greta, would you like to go to lunch or something?"

Greta nodded. Then they both approached the horse then they went back to the castle.

They went to the dining hall, but nobody was there. They looked for the maids, Yuri, Conrad, Gwendal, Lady Celi and Gunter. They come across Gwendal.

"Brother, have you seen the maids or mother somewhere?"

Gwendal twitched his eye because of Wolfram's outstanding cuteness. "No, why don't you look somewhere else?"

They went to the kitchen. He found food for him and Greta. It says so because there was a note. That afternoon, after eating, they went to the bedroom and took a nap.

They woke up at twilight. Wolfram wore his best gown forward. He pins his hair up and puts a ribbon on. They went to the dining hall but no one was there again.

"_Where could they be?" _

He feels weird. It's as if he's weak. But he tries to ignore it. There, he found a note. _"Wolfram, go to the flower fields. See you there! Love, Yuri"_

As soon as he went to the courtyard, he took his horse instead of a carriage. He sets off to flower fields. And there, before sunset, he saw Yuri standing at the big tree. The big tree has long vines, each full of flowers. And under that tree, was a dining table for two with candles and the food at the cart tray beside the table. It was beautiful.

"Surprise Wolfram!!!" Yuri cheered.

"Yuri, how did you know that I wanted to be here?"

"Simple, I brought Greta here this morning. Let's sit there on the grass. Let's watch the sunset."

Then Wolfram and Yuri sat down and watched the sunset.

"It really is beautiful. Isn't it?"

"Yes it is… Yuri, my days of becoming a girl are almost over and we haven't got a baby."

"You may say that but whatever happens, I will love and protect you."

Then, they ate their dinner. Wolfram forgot that he even heard this surprise from this morning.

After they ate their dinner, they lied down and looked at the stars. Wolfram puts his head on Yuri's chest. And he hears his heartbeats.

"Wolfram, do you hear my heart beats?"

"Yeah.."

"It beats only for the Great Demon Kingdom and to you."

They stood up and unfortunately, Wolfram fainted! Lady Celi, Miko Shibuya, Shori, Günter, and Conrad came to help from behind the tree. They took Wolfram back to Covenant castle. Gisela examined Wolfram.

"So, is Wolfram sick?" Yuri asked

"No… He's pregnant." Gisela answered

"Huh?!?!?! Wolfram… is…PREGNANT?!"

A/N: okay that's chapter 3… please review…thanks!!!^_^


	4. Birth!

A/N: I apologize for the long time I've kept you guys waiting for Chapter 4. I really had so many studies to take on… but here it is! CHAPTER 4!!!

Chapter 4

Yes! Wolfram is now pregnant! He's taken in with care… But, time is running out for Wolfram to be a girl. They were very unaware.

Wolfram just woke up. He ran to the bathroom and hurled… "Oh man, I hate morning sickness…" Wolfram said in a weak voice.

After Wolfram got in the bath, wore his dress he went to the dining hall with Yuri. There, he usually sees Gwendal, Conrad, Günter, Lady Celi, Shori, Shoma and Miko.

He got used to his strict diet. He didn't complain anymore not like he did a few days ago.

While the royals are having their breakfast, the door banged and they saw Anissina breathing furiously as if she ran a thousand miles.

"Everyone! I have to tell you something important! The time is running out for Wolfram to be a girl! If he doesn't give birth, the baby might not make it!"

Everyone gazed in awe and was frightened. Wolfram's cheek was flooding with tears.

"I have a solution but I don't know if would work. I've tried my best to make it the safest but I think it would go well. Take Wolfram to my laboratory afterwards." Anissina left.

"Now Wolfram, I know you're scared but everything's gonna be alright." Yuri comforts Wolfram.

Then the door opened once more. Gisela came in.

"Good morning everyone, I had a talk with Lady von Karbelnikoff. I will be assisting her in her laboratory. It may be a bit crucial but we'll do our best."

Wolfram fainted. Everyone gasped and all went to help him. Gisela was shouting already. "Dakaskos! What a slowpoke! Why do you have your legs for?!"

"Yes Sergeant! To carry the patients Sergeant!"

"Now get moving!"

"Yes ma'am! Sergeant ma'am!"

They carried Wolfram to Anissina's laboratory. And he was laid onto the large coffin. All they wanted to try is to make Wolfram give advanced birth. Outside the laboratory, the people were very worried and anxious. All of them were outside the door walking back and forth with faces hard to paint.

"Wolfram, hold on." Yuri said.

"My dear Wolfie…" Lady Celi mumbled.

"_I just can't stand here to wait for my brother like this…" _Gwendal thought

"Wolf-chan, you have to fight…" Miko encourages.

"Sweet boy, please don't leave my son…" Shoma says.

"Don't let Yuu-chan down…" Shori pleads

"Don't worry, have faith, Wolfram is a trained soldier and will be fine." Conrad states

"Oh Great One, please save him!" Günter prays.

They waited for about 6 hours until the laboratory doors open. There, they first saw Wolfram on a wheel chair, unconscious. He was a boy again. Back with his short, wavy blond hair and his flat breasts and few little abs.

"Anissina, what happened?!" Yuri demanded.

"He turned back into a boy in the middle of the operation. But the baby is saved. But its quite…"Anissina explained.

"Lemme see!!!" Yuri pushes off Anissina.

He didn't see any baby in the laboratory. He only saw Gisela holding a stuffed blanket. Then he was full of joy.

"Is that the baby you're carrying?" he asked.

"Yes but…" Gisela said.

"Lemme see the baby!!!" he was very anxious. He took it and once he looked at it, he…

"What is this?! You said this was the baby! But this is just a blue egg!" He demanded.

"It really is the baby… Since the baby isn't matured and strong enough to be born and exposed, we thought that we could put it in a maturity egg." Gisela explained.

"But what will happen to Wolfram?" he queried.

"His vital signs are stable. He just needs to rest." Anissina popped up.

Yuri approached Wolfram holding the egg as Greta ran towards her father.

"Yuri, is that my little sibling?" Greta asked.

"Yes it is. We just need to wait for it to hatch." Yuri responded

"Wolfram, please hurry to wake up so you can see my little sibling." Greta whispered.

"Wolfram, our baby's here. Let's wait for it to hatch okay and I know you'll be watching it." Yuri held Wolfram by the shoulders.

As they went outside the door, they met everyone and they all gave the royal couple a round of applause.

"I'm so proud, my sweet Wolfie." Lady Celi smiled.

"Ah, my Yuu-chan has finally had a new child. It's so wonderful now isn't that right Uma-kun?" Miko cheered.

"Yes honey, I really am proud of our Yuu-chan." Shoma whispered

"I suppose that Wolfram laid an egg rather than a child." Gwendal alleged.

"I suppose so…" Conrad was very happy.

"Yuu-chan's a father now. I can't believe it! I'm an uncle once more." Shori was delighted.

After all the applauses and comments, Jozak made a little crib for the egg to lay and put it in the king's bedroom. They laid Wolfram down as they prepared for the surprises. They decorated the bedroom with streamers, balloons, Gwendal's hand made stuffed animals and a lot of flowers. After a few hours, Wolfram wakes up.

"Surprise!!!" everyone shouted.

"Yuri, Greta, everyone, what happened?"

"You fainted then you gave artificial birth." Gisela explains

"I did? Where's the baby?"

"It's not yet a baby. It's still an egg. We'll wait for it to hatch." Yuri said in high spirits

Greta handed the baby to Wolfram. They all gazed and were very anxious.

"It would take a long time before the egg hatches. And it'll be hard because the egg might have maryoku in it and cause mild disturbances." Anissina explains.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it" Yuri ensures.

They all talked all about the plans for the baby and enjoyed each other's company that night.

A/N: Okay that's chapter 4 so please review and thanks for the previous reviews!!!


	5. Egg Panic!

Chapter 5 The final chapter

A/N: I've tried to be funniest that I can be but I hope its enough…^_^

* * *

Wolfram opened his eyes as the gleam of light intrudes through the window of their room.

"Good morning Wolfram," Yuri greets. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah I did. There's no reason for you to ask because I always do. _Wimp_"

"If you say so..." Yuri mumbles.

"Where's the egg?" Wolfram asks.

"It's there. Jozak made a crib for it. Though it pretty looks like a stable because of the hay."

Wolfram and Yuri approached the crib and looked at the crystal blue egg.

"Yuri, the blueness of the egg is somewhat familiar to me."

"Do you mean the pendant that Conrad gave me?"

"So it seems. But I wonder what kind of magic could it possess?"

"I'm not really sure of it, I wonder; will it be a boy, or a girl?"

"If it's a boy I'll train him to use a sword because you can't teach him with it."

"And I'll teach him to use his Majutsu."

"And if it's a girl, I'll make her wear cute dresses and teach her to ride a horse and you'll teach her to use her Majutsu. Deal?"

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Let's see what's for breakfast."

"Sure."

* * *

They exited the bedroom not noticing that the egg was glowing. They went to the dining hall and ate their meals. And as soon as they were finished they went back to their room. Along their way, they heard a loud scream at the laboratory. As they opened the door, there was a big explosion. As the smoke faded, Yuri was crying Wolfram's name. He didn't see Wolfram anywhere but he did saw a girl lying on the floor unconscious. It was Wolfram. He turned to a girl again.

"Anissina! What's the meaning of this?" Yuri demanded.

"I was producing the powder that turned Wolfram into a girl. I call it turn-me-into-a-girl-powder-kun."

"Oh, well I'll have to carry Wolfram to our room. See you later."

They went back to their room and Yuri laid Wolfram to their bed and he opened the closet for a gown. He laid it by the bed and as he turned to see the egg, he realized that it was gone. He screamed in fright that Wolfram woke up.

"Yuri! What happened?" Wolfram said in a shrill voice. "Whaaaa—t?! I'm a girl again!"

"Wolfram! The egg's gone!"

"What?!"

The door blams open as Gwendal, Conrad, and Günter ready their swords.

"Heika, what happened?!" Günter was scared.

"The egg disappeared!"

"What?! Who took it?"

"I'll gather a search party." Gwendal alleged.

"I'll call Jozak." Conrad held. "Look, Wolfram's a girl again!"

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem because he's even cuter and it really suits him."

The three of them exited the room. Then Greta, Miko, Shoma and Shori came in.

"Yuu-chan, why are you crying?" Sho-chan asked.

"The egg disappeared!" Yuri cried and everyone gasped in surprise.

"We'll search for it heika. Don't worry." Lady Celi comforted.

"Don't worry Yuu-chan your papa and mama will surely find your child." Shoma said.

"And we'll make sure that it will be fine." Miko agrees

"Everyone, thank you so much."

* * *

They began to search for the egg but they didn't know what would happen. The search party was formed and they mounted on their horses. As they made their horse to go, the horses ran backwards. Causing the soldiers to fall like a domino.

Meanwhile, as the group splits, Wolfram saw the egg at the garden and runs for it. Wolfram tripped over his gown and he fell on the grass. Then flowers started to bloom. The stems were really long and created a flower forest. Wolfram was in that forest.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Wolfram cries.

* * *

Then, at the courtyard, by the fountain, Yuri was walking at the porch and he approached the fountain. And he found the egg there. It was sitting by the fountain. He held it and he noticed the water.

"That's odd, the fountain seems to rise quickly."

The fountain was over flowing creating a flood. Yuri was swimming for his life. He tried to transform but he couldn't. It was like his powers were blocked. But after several minutes, the water was lessening. And the flood disappeared. Yuri was smelled and covered in fishes.

"Man, what happened there? Eww… I smell like fish."

* * *

As Miko, Shoma and Shori looked for the egg, they went to the stables where a few soldiers were training. They looked for the egg high and low. Shoma climbed up a tree.

"Uma-kun, did you find it?"

"Yes honey I got it."

Then, suddenly, the 7 fly bone tribesmen were attacking them. The soldiers came to help them. Miko took a sword out of a soldier's hand and faced the boneys.

"Bring it on skeleton! Hyaaah!!!"

Miko easily defeated the fly bone tribesmen and impressed the soldiers. But 3 of them raised and caught a hold of them and carried them to the rooftop. They left them there.

"Come back here you skeleton thingies!!! Bring us down!!!!!" Miko demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dakaskos looked at the barnyard and into the chicken house. He raised each chicken one by one to see if the egg was there. As he raised a chicken, he found the egg.

As he took the egg and on his way out of the chicken house, the chickens began to chase him and he ran for it. The chickens there were very fast and the others flew and were pecking on his head.

"Get away from me you chickens! Stop it I tell you! I'll fry all of you if you don't! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"

Dakaskos dropped the egg and was covered with chicken eggs and feathers. Yuri bumped into Dakaskos.

" I'm so sorry Heika."

"What happened to you? Why are you covered in eggs and feathers?"

"I got chased by chickens."

* * *

Gwendal was in his office signing documents. He took a book from the shelf and he saw the egg. Before he could take the egg, his stuffed animals came to life and stacked to him.

Then, a sound which was very unusual, was loud and heard by everyone looking for the egg. It caused the Royals to assemble at the garden. There, the egg was floating and shining.

They barely heard someone mumbling and screaming for help. It was coming from the giant flowers. It was Wolfram. He was the one crying for help. Gwendal and Conrad cut the giant stems that trapped Wolfram. Then, the flowers became a staircase. Wolfram was climbing the stairs and got a hold of the egg. Nothing bad happened. The egg calmed down and the flower came down as Wolfram sat on it. Everybody approached him as the egg was beginning to hatch. Then the egg hatched. Everyone gasped. It was a rainbow colored bear bee.

"It's—it's a— a BEAR BEE?!" Yuri was surprised.

"Ah, Kawaii!" Miko squealed.

Everyone gave the royal couple a big round of applause.

"No matter what our child maybe, as long as they grew with our love, I have everything." Yuri says. "I love you Wolfram, until eternity ends."

"Through the storms, earthquakes, sickness, sorrows and hardship we'll face, our love will surpass everything… I love you Yuri until infinity comes to a close."

—END—

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for If I were a girl. Thank you for reading and please review. Please tune in for my upcoming one-shots and other fanfics.


End file.
